Talk:Garmillas-Earth War
Reorganization Organizing the article primarily according to battles probably isn't the way to go. Wars involve a lot more than just battles. Besides, a complete accounting of battles shown or mentioned in Yamato 2199 isn't likely to cover all the battles that occurred during the war. Aside from this, there are a few things that need revising. Before adding any more content, would start with adding links to existing articles (many things that you mention already have articles here, or at least article stubs) and references to episodes and other official sources? -- BlueResistance (talk) 01:57, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :Fair point on the battles, how would you like this sectioned, kinda clumping together appropriately like putting First Contact through to Operation M in something like "Early War" etc? :Hyperlinks, you mean? Can do.MrEvan312 (talk) 22:24, September 27, 2019 (UTC)MrEvan312 ::Maybe. On the Gamilas-Earth War page from the original series, an editor made a Major Battles and Campaigns section farther down on the page. An approach like that would clearly list the battles without turning them into the primary theme. The main section of the article should probably be labeled "History." I'm open to suggestions about what the History sub-sections should be. What are your ideas? ::Yes, hyperlinks to other articles on this wiki. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:59, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Well do tell me what you think but I sorta picture the war happening in curves, or arcs you could call them? Under each major arc you could sorta clump a series of battles and major events following a certain turning point (eg, early-war to Operation M, Yamato-launch to M2/crossing the line, etc) and I agree on maybe a list of major battles and campaigns listed elsewhere in the article would be good. As this is your domain here, I'll defer to you, I tend to edit wikis according to the show/game I'm into at the moment. Last one was A Plague Tale: Innocence which is all but completed at this point.MrEvan312 (talk) 23:37, September 27, 2019 (UTC)MrEvan312 ::::Yes, exacty; this is true of any war. What's on the page now, though, still seems to be very battle oriented, in the sub-headings and in the amount of attention being given to battle details. It repeats a lot of specifics that appear in present or future battle articles. I'd have to think about it and get back to you soon. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:20, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::You're not wrong there. I think I'm just not sure how to give it a healthier mix, with events like the arrival of Yurisha, the publishing of the Izumo report, etc. The problem isn't so much filling it in but I'm rewatching the show and I don't yet know exactly where all the details are yet, and obviously not everything is revealed in perfect chronological order, like the fact that the UNCN fired first is not revealed until they truly meet that Gami pilot.MrEvan312 (talk) 03:24, September 29, 2019 (UTC)MrEvan312 ::::::Whether or not the information is made available in chronological order through episodes isn't important to the articles here. (The only exception to this would be summaries on the episode pages themselves, in most cases.) The wiki takes an in-universe perspective on the stories, treating them like real world events. Just as if you were researching and writing about a true real world event, you wouldn't write about the information in the order that you found it in a library. You would extract the relevant information from episodes (and other official sources) and re-arrange it into chronological order, or some other logical order. -- BlueResistance (talk) 17:09, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Battles vs. lesser engagements One area that needs development on this wiki is a clear definition of what constitutes a battle and what doesn't. Full battles deserve their own articles, but not every engagement is a battle. Many engagements are small enough and/or of low enough importance that articles for episodes, movies, and other stories would cover them in sufficient detail. Check out the current menu of battles at the bottom of existing Garmillas-Earth War articles; one or two items might be added to or removed from this list in the future, depending on how discussions about the definition of "battle" go. Whatever happens, there will be a cutoff. Right now, I don't think these attacks (as you named them) would make the cut, but I am open to being persuaded. -- 01:29, September 30, 2019 (UTC)